Help Me
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Elsa's been feeling very depressed for a number of reasons: Her parents are away again, her dog's locked-up in a kennel, and her uncle is starting to drink and abuse her. She has no where to go, but to Victor. VICTOR x ELSA!


**Help Me****  
**

Elsa walked into her room; she'd just had gotten chewed-out by her uncle. Her parents where out of town, again, and her Uncle Bob had to watch over her again. It's been about five years since Sparky's been brought back to life, and seeing Victor Happy made her happy. But also, she was feeling pained. The reason: Because her uncle's been yelling at her a lot lately- he's been starting to drink secretly, and been yelling and would sometimes abuse her a little. Victor would normally ask her how she's gotten all those bruises and scars during each summer break, so Elsa had to start reminding herself to hide her injuries carefully and good enough so Victor wouldn't see them. Elsa's also been starting to think about Victor a little; to her, he's gone from "nice", to "kind". From "kind", to "sweet". From "sweet", to "cute". From "cute", to the most- well...she wouldn't admit to it- but to the most good-looking boy that she'd ever seen. She loved a good-looking guy, and a smart one. Victor was that guy.

The poor girl just sighs heavily as she plops herself onto her bed. Fat tears were going down her cheeks slowly as she wished her parents were here, and not her uncle. But of course, it wouldn't happen for another four to eight weeks...again.

Just then, she hears some barking going outside, and the sound of Victor's voice- which changed a good amount when he had turned thirteen. Elsa just couldn't deny that Victor's voice was just as sexy as his looks and brains these days. Edgar had been stalking Victor a little for the past years again, and Victor didn't like it; Elsa had tried to get Edgar to hint off to Victor about her crush on him, but no matter how hard Edgar had tried to hint it, Victor was clueless about it.

Elsa sits up from her bed to see Victor calling in Sparky into the house, only to catch a glimpse of Elsa looking through her window to face him. Victor smiles a very friendly, yet shy smile, at Elsa, making her smile depressed-like again, waving back. The boy next door shot her a very concerned look; there was no denying that something was up with her. Victor had waved his hands over to his direction, calling her to come on over, or to her backyard. Elsa, of course, was nervous about doing so: Her uncle might hear her, beat her some more, and she'll just cry some more.

But Elsa decided to take the risk, and snuck out to her backyard.

* * *

It was a little tricky, but Elsa had finally gotten outside, only to find that Victor was nowhere to be seen. She looked very sad and hurt to see that he'd tricked her. But then she hears tapping. Turing around towards the left, was Victor in his bedroom; he'd held up a piece of paper that read: "Mom told me to come in, sorry. :/".

Elsa nodded, then got an idea.

She'd climbed over the fence, then headed towards his window, making him open it.

"Hey Elsa, what's up?" He'd asked her.

Elsa only blushed for a moment before responding to him. But she couldn't: She'd started to stutter a little in response, not knowing what to say. This action had earned a good laugh out of Victor- a laugh that made Elsa's heart melt, and turned her legs into jelly.

After Victor had stopped laughing, he'd held out his hand, asking, in his own way, if she'll like to come in for a moment. Elsa turns to face her house, then back and look at his face, then his hand. "O-Okay Victor...I'll come in," She'd reached out to take his hand, and he'd pulled her in, closing the window after so.

Victor sat on his bed, and Elsa sits right next to him, turning to look at the floor. Victor gets a little worried for her, and takes her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Elsa looks at him, seeing his eyes connecting with hers. A sad smile arches on her face, trying to smile, but then sighs and lets got of his hand, and a tiny tear starts to slowly form in her left eyes.

"Elsa...your eye is watering. Did something get caught in there, or are about to cry about something. If you are crying, please tell me and I can try to help you, Elsa." Victor reassured her, cupping her right cheek with his left hand, turning her face to his.

Elsa didn't know what to say or do: Her uncle's been abusive to her, her parents are starting to leave the house more and more often, her dog's been taken to the kennel downtown- blasted Uncle Bob! And even worst: She can't even look at Victor anymore, because she tries to hard not to accidentally admit to him about her feelings for him. All of those thoughts were streaming through the girl's head, until she'd shaken her head a little, then faced him. He'd looked concerned again.

"I-I'm fine Victor, don't worry, I'm okay. It's just that...that..." Victor gently traces circles on the palm of her hand, trying to tell her that it's fine and that she should just let it out. "...That...Oh Victor...it's my uncle, my parents, my life," She'd looked down again, Sparky tilts his head towards the left while looking at her.

Victor wraps an arm around her, "What- why is your life not doing so hot for ya right now? Elsa, you can tell me everything, just say it."

After a deep sigh, Elsa finally tells Victor about how much her parents had been going away more often for "business trips", her uncle's new obsession for drinking and abusing, even how her dog's been taken to the kennel and that she very rarely sees her dog anymore. Victor's brow frowns, giving her a very understanding look.

"Hey, it's alright Elsa, I'm here. You can trust me. I'll help you through this. When did your uncle start to drink and beat you anyway- that's where those nasty-looking bruises and scars came from, isn't it?" She nods slowly. "Why did you lie to me, Elsa? You can't trust me to help you through these things?"

She'd shot him a look that read: _"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"_

Victor was able to read the look on her face, and gives her a shy grin. Elsa shakes her head and grabs hold of his hands with hers, entwining her fingers with his; after a moment of silence, she'd said, "Of course I trust you, Victor. I just didn't want to to worry about me,"

"You've only made it worst, Elsa," Victor calmly explains to her. "I been so worried about you, that I could rip my own hair out with extreme concern! Elsa, I wish you've would've told me...because I...care..."

Her eyes widen.

"What do you mean you care? What- what do you mean by that, Victor?" She'd asked him, starting to look up at him, lusting for an answer.

He gulps for a moment. "The truth is Elsa, that I've, well...let's just say that you're a very _special _friend, and that I didn't want to see you hurt, that's all."

Could it be true? Is Victor Frankenstein _really _flirting with Elsa?! Thoughts of happiness was going through her head, "What kind of _special _friend, Victor?"

"Ya know," He says, getting a little closer. "I don't like seeing you hurt, because over the years...you've slowly gotten- even when we were only ten- special to me..."

Elsa blushes a little, getting closer to him as well.

"Victor..." She'd began, slowly blushing as his arm goes around her waist, bringing the two closer than ever. "You have _no idea _how long I've been waiting for you to say that. You're special to me two..."

They kissed.

During their kissing, Sparky makes a groan that dogs usually does, and goes over to lay down underneath Victor's desk, looking at the wall before he falls asleep, not wanting to see anymore kissing. The kissing had then gotten Victor flat on his back on his bed, with Elsa on top of him. Some tongue was added, along with a few quiet moans. Little did they both know, Misses Frankenstein walks in, then gasps in surprise.

Both Victor and Elsa stops kissing, and they both look over at the door where Misses Frankenstein was standing at, still shocked. Elsa quickly gets off of Victor, blushing even redder than what Victor was blushing like.

Misses Frankenstein finally spoke, "So...whaddya two up to...Victor?" Mister Frankenstein walks over to the door, standing right next to his wife.

Victor only takes a deep breath before giving her an answer, "Oh, um, well...ah...you see...Elsa's my...um..._girlfriend_ now..."

Both Mister and Misses Frankenstein's faces instantly lit-up with pure joy. "Aw, how sweet!" Misses Frankenstein exclaimed.

"Um, yeah, ah...nice going there, son. Good-night you two." He says before walking over to his and his wife's room, with her following.

Elsa looks at him, and he smiles with a grin as he kisses her cheek. "Elsa..." He began. "Just remember this: I'll always be the to help you with what ever it is you need. If your uncle continues to do this, but even more worst, just call, and I'll protect you and call some cops. Understood Elsa?"

She slowly nods, "I love you, Victor."

"I love you too, Elsa." They share a kiss again for about twenty seconds.

Victor sighs happily, then looks over at his clock. Giving Elsa a look that looked apologetic, he says, "Sorry Elsa, but it's getting late, and you should probably head back to your house before you uncle finds out you're over here,"

She nods with understatement, then gets up and gives him a sweet kiss before opening up her window and hurries on back.

* * *

Once Elsa had reached her bedroom, she's closed the door and gets ready for bed. Before she lays in her bed, she looks out her window, seeing Victor at his, holding up a piece of paper that says: _"Good-night, Elsa. I love you! 3"_

Grinning, Elsa starts to get out a pencil and a piece of paper, writing something. She'd then held it at her window: _"Good-night! Oh! And love ya to! 3"_

They both laughed to themselves, before turning off their bedroom lights, then lays in their own beds, and falls asleep.

They both would always know that they'll always be there to help each other.

**THE END!**

* * *

**I've been thinking about a story like this. Hope u've liked it! ^^**

**After seeing the movie, and reading on "Frankenweenie wiki", I've learned that Victor has a love interest on Elsa, which had gotten me the idea 2 do this fic. I decided 2 make Elsa's uncle the cause of her pain in this, because when I saw the film and 1 clip from YouTube, he'd seemed like a bit of a jerk to me.  
**

**Please review, and my story about Weird Girl's revenge will come up soon, I promise! XD  
**


End file.
